A Flower and A Samurai
by blacklitchick
Summary: Michonne and some of the other TF ladies stumble upon a mysterious woman when out on a run. Can they trust this stranger enough to bring her back to ASZ? [This is a crossover fic featuring Tulip O'Hare from the show Preacher. There are also healthy amounts of Richonne featured in the fic.]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Michonne and some of the other TF ladies stumble upon a mysterious woman when out on a run. Can they trust this stranger enough to bring her back to ASZ? [This is a crossover fic featuring Tulip O'Hare from the show Preacher. There are also healthy amounts of Richonne featured in the fic.]

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

The steam rising to the ceiling looked as if smoke was filling the bathroom. Five minutes before she had been enjoying a long and nearly scalding hot shower. Now she breathed in the leftover steam, loving the way the heat felt to her congested sinuses. Compromised breathing made it hard to sleep the night before. The luxury of popping a pill and then sleeping peacefully through the night went the way of the dead actually staying dead. She couldn't justify using any of the community's sparse medicine for her seasonal allergies so her mother's tried and true home remedies were the best bet. Fortunately the steam gave her some relief. There was no time for sickness.

Michonne wiped the condensation off the mirror and sighed when she saw the state of her hair. One hand gathered up her dreads as she reached for an elastic band with the other. Short of cutting off her locs, a ponytail was the easiest way to hide the pieces that were butchered in the back. She'd taken to wearing a ponytail to bed at night too. Rick would run his hands over the shorter pieces and she could see it all over his face. Thoughts about what they did to her; what they could have done to her. She couldn't watch him torture himself night after night.

After the third round of brushing her teeth she ditched her toothbrush for a brand new container of floss Rick had somehow procured for her. She removed a small piece of the wax string and leaned in close to the mirror. The feeling of the spearmint flavored string moving in between each tooth made her sigh in contentment. Once done she stretched her mouth wide and her teeth sparkled back at her. She loathed admitting having a bathroom stocked with dental hygiene products was almost as important to her as their kitchen being stocked with food. Almost.

Her robe hung on a hook behind the door. She moved to put it on but stopped and instead turned back to the mirror to study herself. Despite not getting much sleep her face looked more peaceful than it had since the start of the apocalypse. Happiness was rare and fleeting in the new world, but lately hers was constantly around. Even with the grief and trauma of the last couple of months it was always right there underneath the surface unwilling to be taken down.

"Michonne?" She heard the bedroom door open and close again.

She walked to the threshold that separated the bathroom and their bedroom. Rick was standing near the bed - wearing only his black jeans - holding her favorite mug in his hand. His eyes roamed down her still nude body. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to his outright lustful gaze of her nakedness. There was nothing in eyes masking his need and love for her. It never failed to manifest her shyness as she ducked her head and looked away. But she'd become addicted to it, craved it, longed for it.

He held out the mug. "Made you some tea. Should help with your sinuses."

She took a quick look back into the bathroom to make sure her mess was all cleaned up before walking over to him. She greeted her love with a peck on the lips and took the mug. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She smiled softly at him

His smile matched hers. "Anytime." He kissed her again and ran a hand down her back stopping at the curve of her behind. "You taste minty."

She chuckled and sipped the tea as she walked over to their shared dresser. After one more sip she carefully placed the mug on top of the dresser and pulled out the top drawer to grab a pair of panties and a bra.

"You sure you're well enough to go out today?" The smile was gone from his face. He stood there with his hands on his hips. His head was slightly bowed; mouth now downturned, brows knitted together, and forehead creased.

She pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulder. "It's just allergies. I once tried a case with an one hundred degree fever. I can handle this."

Rick nodded and looked around the room as if he was searching for something until his eyes finally landed on his white t-shirt thrown across the bed. He pulled it over his head then sat down to pull on his worn cowboy boots.

"Did you make sure there was enough gas in the car?"

She recognized the strained tone in his voice. "I checked last night. There was a full tank." The jeans and long sleeved purple top she'd planned to wear were laid out on the chair next to the window. She hopped around to get the tight jeans up her legs before slipping on the top.

"Maybe I should check the car again before y'all leave." He walked over to where she was adjusting her shirt.

She tried to comfort him by tugging on the back of his curls. "The car was fine last night."

He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "A lot can happen overnight, Michonne."

She knew why he was worried; why he was questioning her. "Rick, I'm quite capable of making the necessary preparations to go on a run." Her voice was reassuring as she stared up into his eyes.

Rick sighed. "I know you are." He pulled her closer to him. "This will be first time we'll be separated since...since that night. I wanna make sure you're okay."

Michonne placed a hand on his cheek; using her thumb to caress it softly. "It's going to be fine, Rick. _I'm_ going to be fine."

"How can you be sure of that after - "

She cut him off with a lingering kiss. "We can't stop living our lives. We can't let fear win. Let _him_ win. We need more supplies and you're needed here. Me, Sasha, and Rosita have this."

Rick nodded. "You're right. I know you're right, but that doesn't keep me from worrin' about you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I understand, but we don't die, remember?"

He placed his hands around her waist and bent down to press his forehead against hers. "I remember."

"Good." She patted the back of his thigh and looked at the clock on Rick's side of the bed. The display read 7:18 am. "I better get a move on. We're supposed to be out of here by eight and I wanted to spend a little time with Carl and Judith before I go."

She sat in the chair to slip on her boots while Rick buckled his gun belt around his waist making sure the Colt was secure.

He fastened his watch on his wrist and turned to her. "I have to meet with umm...Gabriel for a minute. I'll see you at the gate before y'all head out."

Michonne zipped up her vest. Her eyes danced with amusement at his nonchalant act. "You're going to check the gas in the car, aren't you?"

Rick stopped at the door, hung his head and chuckled lightly. "You know me too well. Just one quick check?" His tone was pleading with her.

"Go." She shook her head and smiled at his retreating back.

* * *

The winds from the night before had died down with the morning light, but brown, gold and red leaves still blew through the air as the group loaded the car for the trip. Rick stood bent over the opened hood checking the engine and transmission.

Maggie - with one hand gripped on her lower back - walked up to her departing family and handed Rosita a mini cooler. "I made you girls some sandwiches and homemade apple cider for the road. There's a coupla' pickles and a few cookies too."

Rosita took the cooler and threw it into the backseat. "Jesus, Maggie. We're only going to be gone for a few hours. No need for the Yogi Bear picnic lunch."

Michonne walked up to them with her katana strapped to her back. "What Rosita meant to say was thank you, Maggie. That was very thoughtful and kind of you."

"Whatever." Rosita put her machete on the floor of the passenger's side of the car.

Spencer stood on the front porch of the Monroe home with his arms crossed over his chest. He took a step down then hesitated when he caught Rosita's eye. He smiled and waved. She rolled her eyes and barely lifted her hand in a wave back to him.

The smile of Sasha's face was small as she loaded guns into the truck, but her whole aura glowed. The smile became bigger when she felt two large hands grip her waist. She turned in his arms as Abraham kissed her on the cheek and wished her a safe journey.

Rosita looked quickly away from them and climbed into the passenger's seat; slamming the door in the process. Sasha turned at the noise then took a quick step away from Abraham.

Maggie gave Michonne a sympathetic look and a squeeze of the arm knowing it was going to be tense spending the day with those two.

"I wish I was going out there with you girls," Maggie said.

"Me too," Michonne said, "but we have to make sure this little one is well taken care of." She rubbed Maggie's growing stomach.

Maggie smiled and put her own hand over Michonne's. "She was kicking up a storm this mornin'. I think I have a little soldier here. She wants to be out on the front lines too."

"She, huh?" Michonne smiled. "You're convinced you're having a girl."

Maggie laughed. "Yeah. Glenn thinks it's a boy though. I guess we'll know for sure in four months. We're gonna name her Beth if she's really a she. Hershel for a boy." Her eyes became glassy. "That way I always have a bit of Bethy or Daddy with me."

Michonne reached out to hug her. "That would be a beautiful tribute."

Maggie wiped at her eyes. "Damn hormones." She laughed

Michonne rubbed her back sympathetically. "I remember those days." Her smile was sad as she thought of her Peanut. She shook herself to focus on the present. "I'm glad Judith will have a playmate soon."

Maggie nudged her gently. "You know you and Rick could start workin' on a playmate for her."

Michonne raised her hands and shook her head. "No. We aren't ready for that yet."

Rick walked up to them while wiping his hands on his jeans. "Ready for what?"

"A new edition to your family." Maggie said.

"Maggie!" Michonne put her head in her hand.

Rick raised his eyebrows at Michonne. "Is there somethang you need to tell me?"

"Not at all. Maggie's just talking." Michonne gave her a look.

Maggie shrugged. "I'ma go see if Rosita will let me hug her goodbye without biting off my head."

They watched Maggie waddle off before turning back towards each other. Rick intertwined their fingers together. "All ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Looks like it. How was your check of the car?"

He scratched at his the back of his neck. "Perfect condition with a full tank of gas."

Michonne swung their hands and smirked at him. "What a surprise."

He looked down feeling a bit sheepish. "I just had to check for myself. Thank you for humoring me."

Michonne took a step closer to him. "You don't have to thank me. I want your mind at ease while we're gone."

He cleared his throat and tried to sound convincing. "It will be. So y'all will be back by five?"

"At the latest."

He looked up at the sun for a moment and sighed. "Okay."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine, Rick."

"I know. Just...just come back to me, okay?"

"I always do."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Yeah."

Michonne handed her sword to Sasha to store in the back seat and climbed into the driver's side. As they rolled through the gate she watched Rick in the rearview mirror. He lifted his hand to wave to her while he tried to keep his face stoic though she could see the fear underneath. He'd been different since that night. He hated to not have her by his side. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her while she ate dinner, washed dishes, or worked around Alexandria. Their lovemaking was different; his touch more intense. His kisses lingered longer; letting his lips and tongue savor the taste of her skin. The _I love yous_ he whispered in her ear as he climaxed were more desperate. He held her tighter afterwards as if she could disappear from his arms at any moment.

No matter what he said she knew he wouldn't have any peace until she was back safely behind those walls. She would do everything in her power to keep her promise and make it back to him.

* * *

The roads leading away from Alexandria were clear of any other cars or people as usual. Empty fields of yellowed grass as far as they eyes could see were their only companions. From the corner of her eye Michonne caught sight of Rosita sulking next to her. Sasha was quiet in the backseat preferring to focus on the nothingness outside of the car. She would occasionally sneak a glance at the back of Rosita's head with a pensive look on her face.

The silence was only broken by the occasional sniff from Michonne as her allergies had yet to give her a total break. She was normally a fan of a quiet road trip. It gave her time to think, but the tension hung thick in the air of that car. She knew she had to do something before all three choked on it.

"Should I put on some music?" Without waiting for an answer she hit play on the car's CD player. Rick's country hootenanny tunes blasted through the car.

Rosita reached over to hit stop. "Your man has horrible taste in music."

Michonne bit down on her lower lip and griped the steering wheel tighter. "Can't win them all." Giving up on trying to clear the air, she decided to go strictly with business. "I think we should hit the shopping center near the highway first. It used to be overrun with walkers, but Jesus said it looked clear the last time he passed by on the way to Alexandria. Sound good?"

"Yeah," said Rosita.

"Fine," said Sasha.

Michonne missed Maggie more than ever on the trip. The woman's down home country personality had a way of bringing people together. She allowed a quick glance of the odometer. They were fifty miles outside of Alexandria. She slowed down as the shopping center came into view. The parking lot was thankfully empty. The stores lined up in a row almost two blocks long. There was an interesting mix of smaller shops and corporate conglomerates. Most of the storefronts were dilapidated, but the biggest store in the center looked to be in decent shape.

She parked in front of the department store and the ladies climbed out as they kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. Michonne and Rosita knocked on the glass doors of the store while Sasha kept watch over the parking lot. They waited a few minutes and when no walkers appeared then three of them entered the store.

The shelves and racks were more bare than full, but there was just enough still there to justify the trip.

Michonne handed out the canvas bags she brought to collect their findings. "This bottom floor is pretty big, why don't we each take a corner and see what we can find. But stay close and use the walkies if you have too."

"Yeah," said Rosita.

"Fine." said Sasha.

Michonne sighed as she watched the two walk off in opposite directions. She wandered into the baby section, and smiled at the cute things she could take back to Maggie. Bibs, bottles, and even a breast pump was hiding in a cart full of blankets. A stack of onesies caught her attention. A yellow one with a hood with the words _Mommy's #1 Boy_ written across the front made her heart contract. She picked her the garment and hugged it to her chest. Andre had one almost like it. Her mouth moved in barely a whisper as she recited the passage she still knew every word to:

 _High in the pine tree,  
_ _The little turtledove  
_ _Made a little nursery  
_ _To please her little love._

 _"Coo," said the turtledove,  
"Coo," said she;  
In the long, shady branches  
Of the dark pine tree_

It was Andre's favorite nursery rhyme. They recited it together every night before she put him to bed. She wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat. It had been awhile since she cried for her Peanut. It felt cathartic to let a little more of the pain out. She folded the onesie and put it in her bag. She smiled as she thought about teaching Judith a new nursery rhyme that night.

"I found batteries, a few extension cords, some flashlights, and a whole tool kit. That's the jackpot right there." Rosita for once showed an emotion other than contempt and annoyance.

"Good haul. Eugene will appreciate the batteries," Michonne said.

"Yeah, he's always trying to make some contraption that will," she made her voice sound like Eugene's, "change the game." Her new lighter mood took a swift turn when she caught sight of Sasha stuffing her bags.

Michonne tilted her head to the side and studied Rosita. "You all right?"

Rosita shook her head. "What's crazy is I'm not even mad at Sasha or really miss Abraham all that much. But my pride is sore because she can give him something I never could despite all that we been through together."

Michonne nodded. "I get it."

"It's been kinda lonely in that big house with just me and Eugene. He tries to make me feel better, but you know him. He usually says something awkward and inappropriate."

"What about Spencer?" Michonne asked quietly.

"You know about Spencer?"

"It's a small community and I've kind of adopted him as a little brother. He cares about you a lot."

Rosita sighed. "He's a nice guy but…"

"He is, but you have no obligation to like him back as much as he likes you. You have to do what's best for you. What all that is going on, we owe it to ourselves to really find what makes us happy because you never know."

Rosita laughed a little to herself. "I remember not too long ago you were giving Sasha similar talks when she was spiraling down. Now here I am."

Michonne shrugged. "Sometimes we all need a kick in the ass to - "

" _Michonne. Rosita. We have a problem here."_ Sasha's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie. She was trying to sound calm, but Michonne could hear the strain.

Sasha was no longer in their line of vision. Michonne hit the talk button on her walkie. "What's going on, Sasha?"

" _Herd. Back of the store. Must have been too far away to hear us knocking. They haven't spotted me yet, but they're moving towards you guys."_

"Shit." Both Michonne and Rosita pulled out their weapons. "We need to get Sasha and get out of here."

"If they're coming this way they're going to be blocking the entrance soon," Rosita whispered back to her.

They made their way to the front of the store. Sasha was crouched down behind a clothing rack. A herd of about fifty walkers ambled down the aisles unaware that fresh blood was right in front of them. Michonne signaled for Rosita get out of there while she helped Sasha. Rosita held her gun up and shook her head, refusing to leave them alone. Sasha crawled on her knees trying to get to the front as fast as she could before they were noticed.

Michonne felt the moisture hit her hands before her brain registered what happened. When the eyes of the dead turned towards them she realized her allergies had waited for the worst possible time to produce the first sneeze she'd had all day.

The three of them immediately jumped into action. Heads exploded as Sasha's sharp shooting skills were put on display. Michonne cut down two at a time with her sword while Rosita punctured brains with her knife. They worked together seamlessly, but it seemed like the more that they killed the more that came at them.

"We need to get out of here," Michonne said. "They're going to overtake us soon."

"I think there's a storage room behind us," Rosita said.

They ran towards to the room only to come to a stop when they rounded the corner. A lone woman was fighting off a smaller herd of walkers. With no time for questions the three of them joined the fight.

"Dammnit," Rosita cried out as a walker latched onto her leg causing her to fall to the ground. Just as the snarling creature went in for the bite brain matter and blood splattered over her. Sasha stood over her with her gun smoking and a hand out to help Rosita to her feet.

"You okay?" Sasha asked

"I'm good. Thanks for the save."

Sasha nodded at her. "It's what we do."

Both herds were closing in on them as they fought hard to keep the herds at bay.

"We need shelter," Michonne yelled over the chaos.

"Storage room. About three feet to our left. We can make it," the mysterious woman said.

The women took off in tandem and almost dived into the storage room while slamming the doors on the fast approaching walkers.

The mystery woman took off her backpack and gently placed it on the table in the middle of the room. She leaned against said table and faced the women staring at her. "That was one helluva fight. I'm Tulip. Any of you ladies ever build a bazooka?"

* * *

Tulip had her short hair pulled back with a headband. Her yellow crop top stood out against the black and white plaid shirt she wore over it. Her light colored jeans fit slightly loose, and a pair of black combat boots adorned her feet. Her face was the perfect portrait of concentration as she mixed a concoction together at the table.

Rosita and Sasha had their backs to the double doors to act as an extra barricade to the walkers currently beating on the door.

Michonne stood in fighting position off to the side; her attention split between watching the door and watching Tulip.

"So those random items are going to make a gun?" Michonne asked.

"Not a gun. A very powerful rocket launcher. It's just a bit of science. I once brought down a helicopter full of very bad men with something similar. I think it can handle a few of those rotting bastards out there."

"Hmm," Michonne said. "And you just happen to have all of the necessary supplies to make it right in your bag?"

"Never leave home without 'em." Tulip looked up from what she was doing. "What's your name again, doll?"

"Michonne."

"I see you looking skeptic, Michonne. Can't say that I blame you. I would be leery of some chick making a weapon out of moonshine and toy soldiers too. I see how skilled you are with that sword, but it's not going to cut through all of our friends out there. You need me."

Michonne nodded and looked towards the door. "Fair enough." She could see the walkers through the tiny window on the door. Not getting out of that room wasn't an option. She made Rick a promise and she planned to keep it.

The sounds of the dead growling and shuffling around the store were getting louder.

"They're getting antsier," Sasha said.

"Anytime you want to finish making your little creation would be good," Rosita said.

Tulip lifted the device that looked like three large tin cans glued together. "All ready. When I trigger this there'll be a blast. You ladies should hide behind the door once it's opened. I'll take out the majority, but we'll need to run as fast as we can around the fire and fight off the stragglers."

Rosita looked over at Sasha. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," Sasha said back.

They stood on either side of the double doors with a hand on the door knobs; ready to pull them open on cue.

Tulip positioned herself in the middle of the room and lifted the homemade weapon to her shoulder. "Okay, ladies. One...two...three...Go!"

A fireball blasted through the open door knocking several of the walkers down. The whole back of the store was lit on fire. The women scampered out, plowing through the walkers that were still on their feet. They ran until they made it to the parking lot and made a beeline for the car.

Black skid marks were left on the asphalt as Michonne sped away; not stopping until they were a safe distance from the shopping center. She pulled into an abandoned gas station and all climbed out of the car still trying to catch their breaths from the ordeal.

Michonne watched as Tulip took a canteen of water from her backpack, took a swig and offer it to Sasha. She moved to lean against the car right next to the woman. "Do you have a community?"

Tulip pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and slid them on her face. "Nah. I rather be alone."

"You look clean and well fed. You survived this long on your own?"

She turned away from Michonne and picked at her nails. "I guess I'm just resilient."

Michonne studied the woman. She was obviously a capable survivor. She was no doubt strong, but Michonne saw through the tough girl act. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Haven't we all killed hundreds if we lasted this long?"

"How many people have you killed?"

She turned towards Michonne with a defiant look on her face. "Before or after the world went to shit?"

Michonne raised an eyebrow at that response. "Both."

Tulip grabbed her backpack from inside the car finally irritated by the questions. "What's with the third degree? I saved y'alls asses back there. I don't need this."

She tried to walk around the car but Michonne blocked her path. "The way I remember it is we saved each other's asses."

Tulip looked Michonne up and down then grinned. "Good point." She looked around at everyone. "Are you ladies trying to figure out if I'm fit for your community?"

"Something like that," said Michonne.

Tulip nodded. "Y'all seem like some good people. I'm willing to go if you'll have me. As long as you ain't got a sadistic fuck running the place."

"No. We have a good man in charge where we're from. A kind and generous leader. You won't find anyone better." Michonne said.

"And he's ever so dreamy," Rosita jokingly whispered to Sasha. Their giggling became a little louder when Michonne rolled her eyes at them. The family always had a joke that it was never safe to say anything against Rick in Michonne's presence.

"Well, looks like that's the place I need to be," Tulip said. "It can get pretty lonely on your own." She dropped her tough girl mask for the moment and let some vulnerability slip through. "But anything was better than spending another minute under Negan."

Michonne, Rosita, and Sasha shared a charged look.

"Wait. You know Negan?" Sasha asked.

"By the looks are y'alls faces I can see he has made his acquaintance known to your community."

"He killed a member of our family," Michonne said.

"Yeah that sounds like him," Tulip said. "That asshole wanted to make me one of his wives. My boyfriend didn't even object. He once shot an iguana for me and now…" She paused as the ladies gave her variations of confused looks. "You had to be there. Anyway, I left a few days ago."

"If we take her home with us how do we know she won't slit our throats in our sleep?" Sasha asked.

"She's gotta point," Rosita said.

Tulip threw her hands in the air. "You're afraid of little ol' me?"

Michonne put her hands on her hips. "Well, you did make a military weapon out of cans and children's toys." She turned to address Rosita and Sasha. "We can keep a guard on her until we know she's not crazy." She looked at her watch. "We have a few more hours. We might as well hit the other places on our list before we head home. Tulip can help us scavenge."

"Since you asked so nicely." Tulip climbed into the backseat. "Just for full disclosure I never did say I wasn't crazy."

* * *

Rick tried to focus on what Father Gabriel was saying. He nodded and made sounds of agreement at what he thought were the appropriate moments, but his eyes kept traveling over to gate waiting for Spencer to open it when he saw their call pull up.

Judith was babbling happily in his arms. She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and tried to focus on Gabe again.

"They're here!" Spencer shouted as he opened the gate.

Rick left Gabe mid-sentence to practically run to the front gate. Judith bounced on his hip as they watched the sedan slowly pulled through the gates. He exhaled when he saw Michonne in the driver's seat in one piece.

She moved out of the car, and he was immediately at her side. His heart soared when he saw the bright smile she gave Judith. She kissed her forehead and cheeks then gave her a little tickle. The baby broke out in giggles.

"There's my girl. I missed you." Michonne looked up at Rick. "Hey," she said. Her smile took on a different tone. The one she reserved just for him.

"Hey yourself," he said. "You're back."

"Like I said I would be."

He put a hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. "So what you're saying is I should always listen to what you tell me?"

She lifted herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Exactly." She stepped away from him and pointed at the trunk. "We have a pretty good haul and a little something else."

Tulip climbed out of the car and turned around in a circle. She let out a low whistle. "Now this is a community."

Rick turned to Michonne. "You found a girl?"

Michonne laughed. "We found a girl."

* * *

Rick walked out onto their back porch and brought another mug of tea for Michonne. She smiled in thanks as they both sat on the bench.

"So she knows Negan?" He asked.

"That's what she told us."

"You trust her?"

"My gut is telling me to. It's never wrong. Besides she helped us with the walkers in the department store."

Rick looked out over Alexandria trying not to think of Michonne being in danger. She was here with him now. "Well, I'm grateful that she was there, but how do we know she's not a spy sent by Negan?"

Michonne tilted her head to the side. "He just happened to know we were going on a run today at a shopping center miles away?"

Rick sat leaned back on the bench. "Yeah, that wouldn't make sense."

"She seems to hate him. She may be able to give us some much needed intel."

Rick nodded. "I put her at Gabe's. Let's go pay her a visit."

* * *

Tulip was stretched out on one of the church pews when they walked in. She had a Polaroid picture in her hand that she quickly stuffed into her backpack.

"How did you end up with Negan?" Rick was never one for formalities.

Tulip sat up. "My boyfriend Jesse...well I guess ex-boyfriend now...joined the Saviors. He fancies himself a preacher, but can be as ruthless as they come. Negan likes that. Thinks he's got God on his side since he snagged a preacher. Psycho bastard."

Father Gabriel walked up from where he hovered near the pulpit. "God wouldn't condone what Negan does."

Tulip gave him a look. "You would have to find him first to really know what God does or does not condone." She turned her back on the Father's confused face. "Anyway, that's my story."

Rick was about to ask another question when Michonne stopped him. "It's been a long day. Let Tulip rest and we can talk some more in the morning." She grabbed his wrist to steer him towards the door. "Come on. It's dinner time."

Tulip watched them go then pulled out a deck of cards from her backpack. She winked at Gabriel. "Ever play strip poker, Father?"

* * *

Michonne fluffed the pillows on the couch and moved a stack of comic books from the floor to the table. She ran an old, torn t-shirt of hers across the coffee table as a makeshift dust rag.

Rick stood near the dining room table after washing the dinner dishes to watch her for a moment. Even before he realized he was in love with her, he found himself watching her movements. No matter the task she moved with a grace that riveted him.

Feeling his presence she looked up. She tossed her ponytail behind her shoulder and shook her head. "We always worry about Carl not getting to be a normal teenager, but I have to say he's as messy as any teen boy I've ever known."

Rick chuckled and reached down to pick up a comic book that was sticking out from underneath the couch."That he is." He tossed the comic on top of the other stack then wrapped his arms around Michonne from behind and kissed her neck. "You shouldn't be cleaning. You barely got any sleep last night. Let's go to bed." He kissed her shoulder. "Judith's asleep."

She wrapped her arms around his. "I _am_ pretty exhausted."

He kissed her ear. "Exactly how exhausted?"

She laughed softly. "Maybe not _that_ exhausted." She was about to turn around in his arms when she saw Tulip sitting on the porch of the church smoking a cigarette. "Why don't you go on up. I'll be right there after I check on Tulip."

Rick looked out the window at the woman. "I'll just wait here until you get back."

She nodded and patted his arm

Tulip was blowing smoke rings into the sky when Michonne sat next to her on the porch steps. "A nice man named Tobin let me bum a smoke off of him. You people are way too kind. A lot different from the Saviors."

Michonne stretched her legs out in front of her. "No point of being mean. We already have to fight the dead. I don't understand those who want to fight and conquer the living too."

"Sick, depraved people didn't die with the world."

"No, I guess they didn't." Michonne spotted the Polaroid from before lying on Tulip's knee. It was a picturesque scene of a young boy and girl smiling in front of a church. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Me and Jesse. We've known each other our whole lives." Tulip stared up at the stars. "We weren't always the nicest people before. We did some things that law-abiding citizens would look down on, but we never hurt innocent people. What Negan does," she shook her head, "is just wrong. I don't know why Jesse won't see that. I don't know why I keep chasing him. Why I don't just give up on him."

Michonne looked across the street at her home. "When you love someone it's hard to give up on them."

"He told me I was the only one for him until the end of the world." She shrugged. "I guess the world ended and now he doesn't care anymore. I should have known he would abandon me like he did when we lost our child." A tear fell from her eye. "Shit look at me being an emotional mess with someone I just met."

Michonne looked down at her hands thinking, contemplating. "I know what's that like," she finally said. "Losing a child is never easy. I'm still not over it."

Tulip studied Michonne closely as she puffed on the cigarette. "How old?"

"Four. Almost five."

"My baby was still right here," she patted her stomach, "when she died. Doesn't make me grieve her any less or feel less of a mother though."

"Motherhood isn't determined by the age of our children. I felt like a mother the moment I found out I was pregnant. Still felt like one after my baby boy died."

"How did you go on afterwards?"

"I was lost for awhile, but you have to keep going. The hurt is always going to be there, but I've learned it's okay to be happy again."

"Happiness," Tulip scoffed. "I don't know what that feels like anymore. Probably wouldn't recognize it if it bit me in the ass." She shook her head. "The world was crazy enough before everything went haywire and now we have to deal with zombies. Like vampires, angels, and shit weren't enough."

Michonne gave her an incredulous look.

Tulip waved her off. "I'll tell you later."

Rick walked out onto the porch to make sure Michonne was all right. She waved letting him know she'd be in soon in that silent way they communicate.

Tulip watched their exchange. "How long y'all been together?"

"We've known each other for over a year, but we've only officially been together about three months."

"So I'm guessing that cute little baby girl I saw in his arms earlier isn't yours."

"Not biologically, but she and Carl are mine. Couldn't love them more if I birthed them myself."

Tulip tapped the butt of the cigarette to let the ashes fall. "Looks like you have a whole new family. This new world worked out for you."

Michonne stood. "You could say that. I love Rick and those kids with everything I have. It doesn't mean I don't still miss my baby boy though."

"Yeah." Tulip felt herself on the verge of tears again. She stood too and turned her back not wanting the other woman see her cry. "I should go to bed."

Michonne started walking across the street, but stopped when she heard Tulip call to her.

"Wait, Michonne." She waited until the woman turned around. "I know the way into Negan's Sanctuary. In the morning I'll tell you how to infiltrate it."

"Rick thinks Negan might have sent you here to spy on us," Michonne said.

Tulip crossed one arm over her chest and held the cigarette up in the air with the other one."I just happen to be at the same shopping center as you ladies miles from here and orchestrated a herd? That's a bit far fetched."

Michonne smiled. "That's what I told him."

"Good woman."

Michonne's expression turned serious. "We don't want to go there to talk to Negan. We want to stop him. Both him and his men could die. That could include Jesse."

Tulip nodded. "I know." She walked into the church and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne turned her head to look back at the clock on her nightstand. The digits told her it was time to get up, but instead she nestled deeper into the pillow. The bed felt too comfortable. She lay there and took in the morning sounds: Carl rattling dishes in the kitchen, the hammering from the community's constant wall upkeep, Rick snoring softly next to her.

There never seemed to be a his side and her side of the bed when they slept. The two of them always managed to become wrapped around each other. His arm was slung across her waist with a leg resting between both of hers. Their heads shared a pillow; both of them on their sides facing each other. He looked relaxed and at peace in his slumber. She couldn't help but to trace her finger along his smooth forehead that was usually creased with worry during the waking hours. Seeing him blame himself for circumstances out of his control made her heart heavy.

As her hand finger moved along the scar under his eye, Rick stirred and his lips turned up in a slight smile. When she moved her fingers to the thick curls, his arm tightened around her waist to pull her even more snug against his body. His eyes slowly opened with his lips turning into a full smile when he saw her smiling back at him.

"What time is it?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Half passed time to get up."

"Mmm," was all he said while not moving a muscle.

She looked over his shoulder at the baby monitor. Judith was sitting up in her crib playing with the stuffed bear Carl found for her.

She rubbed his arm. "Judith's awake. Time to start our day."

He turned his head to look at the monitor. "I think our baby girl's a mornin' person."

"Pretty sure all kids are morning people, unfortunately." She tried to get out of bed, but he pulled her back down. "Rick," she said with a laugh.

"Just two more minutes, baby. Seems like we never get enough time for just me and you."

She brushed a curl off his forehead. "I know."

"So stay in bed." He reached under the sheet to rub her thigh. "Just a little while." He moved towards her for a kiss, but she immediately tilted her head out of his reach. "What?" He asked.

She giggled at his pouty face. "Your breath smells."

Rick breathed into his hand and sniffed it causing her to giggle more. "It's not so bad. Besides we both just woke up so yours doesn't smell so great either."

Michonne gasped. "I think that's the worst thing you ever said to me "

Rick's laugh was muffled as he buried his head in her neck to give it a kiss. "Okay, I take it back. Your breath is always minty fresh."

She glided her fingers up and down his back as he still held her basked in the lighthearted energy that surrounded them that morning. They hadn't had too many days like that lately. "That's better."

Rick shook his head in amusement and went back to rubbing her thigh. "Now where were we?"

Michonne placed her hand over his to stop the ministrations. "As much as I want to, Judith's going to get antsy soon if she's left alone for too much longer."

He sighed and took his hand away. "You're right." He lay on his back, rubbed his eyes then watched her get out of bed. "Want me get her?"

She tied the belt of her robe then bent down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "No, it's fine. Me and Juds need our girl time."

"Thanks for suffering through my bad breath to give me a kiss." He winked at her as she gave him a felicitous glance over her shoulder before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Tulip sat up from the hard pew and stretched her arms over her head. The back of hair was flattened from using her backpack as a pillow. Her fingers raked through the mass of tangles to fluff up the short 'do. The stained glass windows of the church caused her to be decorated in reds, greens, and blues as the sun filtered in and she strolled down the aisle. She stepped out onto the porch to light a cigarette. The people of the community were milling around; some waving at her.

"There are bedrooms upstairs. You didn't have to sleep on the pew."

Tulip turned to see Father Gabriel standing at the pulpit holding a cup of coffee. She stubbed out the cigarette and walked back inside to where her backpack sat on the pew. She reached inside for her canteen of water. "I don't know, Father. After you turned me down for a game of poker I didn't feel much like sleeping up there with you."

"Oh...I...I didn't mean with me. There are...um other bedrooms…" Gabriel started scratching the back of his head and looked around nervously.

Tulip laughed. "Calm down, preacher man. I'm just messing with you." She pointed to the coffee cup in his hand. "Now, what's a girl gotta do to get one of those?"

* * *

Judith was smiling to herself by the time Michonne made it to her room. She picked up the little girl and bounced her up and down a couple of times. "Hey, Cutie Judy. How's my girl?"

The baby giggled and wrapped her arms around Michonne's neck. "Goot." Her speech development was right on track. She was at the stage where she was still getting used to the feel of words forming in her mouth. Michonne loved that phase; she'd missed that phase.

Michonne kissed her hand. "Yes you are, baby girl. You're always good. I hope you never lose your joy." They walked over to the closet. "What do you want to wear today?" Michonne had accumulated a surprising number of clothes for her since arriving in Alexandria. She held Judith secure on her hip with one hand, while browsing through the little outfits with the other. "How about your purple dress and grey tights? How does that sound, pretty girl?"

Judith looked up at Michonne with a head tilt reminiscent of her father. "Goot."

Michonne kissed her cheek. "Okay, then. Now let's get you a bath."

* * *

Tulip sat at Gabriel's small kitchen table and sipped her coffee. "What time do Rick and Michonne usually get up? I'm supposed to meet with them to go over what I know about Negan."

"I'm sure they're up now. We all wake up pretty early around here. Always lots to do."

"And what do you do around here, Father? Besides save souls of course."

"Quite a bit actually. Me and Rick weren't on the best terms for awhile, but I proved myself to him and he gave me more responsibilities. I have guard duty, and I helped take out the Saviors in the one place…oh." Gabriel looked nervously over at her. "Maybe I shouldn't say that. Were any of them friends of yours?"

Tulip laughed. "Oh, shit. So y'all are the ones that made Negan madder than my uncle when the corner store ran out of Bud Light." She sat back and crossed her arms. "Huh. Wouldn't have thought you had it in you, Father. Y'all are pretty badassed."

Gabriel shrugged bashfully. "I wasn't always. But thanks to Rick and the rest of his people, I adapted."

She raised her coffee mug in salute. "Good for you." She brought the mug to her lips and sipped the warm liquid. "Oh, and just to be clear. None of the Saviors are friends of mine. I don't have those anymore." She paused then mumbled under her breath, "If I ever did."

* * *

A freshly cleaned and dressed Judith sat on her changing table as Michonne clapped the baby's hands together. "The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all the live long day," she sang.

"Roun' roun'," Judith shouted.

Michonne laughed. "Yeah. There you go, baby girl. That's it."

Finally lured out of bed from the sweet sounds coming from down the hall, Rick leaned against the doorjamb of Judith's room and sighed in contentment watching his two favorite girls be so joyful. No matter how hard he beat himself up about his failures, there was never one moment when he wasn't grateful for what he still had. Michonne and his children are what kept him going; kept him from succumbing to the pain.

Michonne looked up when the round of applause started after their final chorus. She smiled shyly in the way that never failed to make Rick's heart soar. "I didn't know we had an audience."

Rick grinned as he walked into the room. "Couldn't help it. Y'all sound so good. I hadn't heard one of those songs since Carl was a little boy. Almost makes the world feel normal again."

She smiled down at Judith. "I guess it's the new normal. We have to find joy where we can."

A range of emotions fluttered across Rick's face until the deep creases along his forehead and at the corners of his mouth appeared again. "It would be much easier to find joy if Negan weren't still on our backs."

Michonne worked on securing a ribbon around Judith's hair. She sighed almost inaudibly as she felt their lighthearted morning slip away and the tension of the current reality fill the room. "Tulip should be coming over soon. I think she's going to be a big asset in helping us find his Sanctuary."

"I'm still not sure we can trust her."

"If you trusted anyone quickly I'd wonder who you were and what have you done to my Rick."

Rick titled his head to the side as he scratched at his eyebrow. He couldn't deny the facts. "I'm getting a little better though."

"You are, babe. You are."

He stood close behind her as he watched her finish up with Judith. She picked the girl up once done; letting the child rest on her hip again.

Michonne looked up at Rick. "Isn't she the cutest, little tickle monster you ever seen." Judith gave out a few gleeful yelps as Michonne's fingers tickled her belly.

Rick felt an overwhelm of emotion at the display. He wrapped his arms around the both of them. Michonne gave him a peck of the cheek causing her hair brushed against his chin. He took one of her locs to twirl around his finger. "Why do you always wear your help up now? Even in bed?"

She shrugged. "Just easier this way."

He continued to twirl her hair. His face blanked in the way she knew all too well. She didn't have to guess what was on his mind.

"Please don't, Rick."

His features drifted back to the here and now. He squinted his eyes as he looked at her closely. "Don't what?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't think about them cutting off my hair. That's all that they did. I'm here and I'm okay."

He nodded with a smile he hoped conveyed to her he was fine, but it emitted sadness instead. "Sometimes I forget you have the mind reading superpower. Is it everyone's or just mine?"

She laid her head on his shoulder as Judith lay hers on Michonne's "Just yours. It's the main one I care about."

Somehow her words made his smile even sadder. He kissed her on the temple and Judith on the forehead. "I'ma go take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs."

Michonne and Judy silently watched him go.

* * *

"So both of you just jumped out of the window?" Carl stood in the kitchen holding Judith while Michonne stirred oatmeal on the stove. She gave the teen a sidelong glance as he looked completely enamored by the stories Tulip was telling. She smiled into the oatmeal. She couldn't blame him; the woman knew how to weave a tale.

"Sure did, kid." Tulip popped a handful of nuts into her mouth. "We had two dudes the size of sumo wrestlers beating down the door of our motel room. It was either jump down five flights or have a very unpleasant morning. Thank the missing old, white man in the sky for the beautiful landscaping we fell into."

Michonne shook her head. Some of the things Tulip said left her perplexed. She had no idea what the woman was talking about, but she couldn't help being fascinated by her.

"So you guys didn't break any bones or anything?" Carl asked.

"Not a one," Tulip said. "Jesse just had a tiny scratch above his eyebrow."

"Cool," said Carl.

Michonne nudged Carl with her elbow. "Don't think it's _too_ cool. I don't want to see you jumping out of any windows."

Carl shrugged. "Unless it's necessary, right?"

Michonne smirked at him. "Uh huh. But it probably won't ever be necessary so don't do it."

The loud click of cowboy boots pounding down the stairs stopped the conversation and all looked up as Rick sauntered into the kitchen and dining area. He nodded at Gabriel who sat next to Tulip at the table then took a seat across from the woman. He clasped his hands on the tabletop and leaned forward; eyes focused on Tulip. "So talk. How do we get inside?"

Tulip leaned back in her chair and chewed on the nuts. "Not one for pleasantries I see. I respect that. The short and sweet version? Negan has some dingbats working for him. They're all holed up in this old factory about ten miles from here. Can't miss it. There's a wall of walkers on poles surrounding the whole place. People are constantly on duty twenty-four hours. The midnight crew is not the brightest. Bunch of drunks. Depending on what kinda liquor they were able to score that day they won't pay too much attention to what's going on. That's how I got away. Gave Doug a few mini bottles of rum and he didn't notice when I cut a sliver of the gate to be able to slip out undetected."

Rick looked up, locked eyes with Michonne, and then focused his attention on Tulip again. "You're telling me all we have to do is show up at two in the morning, wait for some drunks to pass out then make our attack?"

"As poetic as that would be, Rick, you don't seem like a dumb man. And if you were I'm sure that pretty lady over there," she pointed at Michonne who was now pouring the oatmeal into individual bowls, "wouldn't be with you. So I'm sure you know it won't be that easy."

Rick nodded, but his stare was still intense. "How many men does he have?"

"On any given day? Fifty or so. Had a bit more before y'alls first late night visit."

Carl came around to the table and placed Judith in her high chair. "Between us, Hilltop, and the Kingdom we should have enough people to attack them. Right, Dad?"

Rick locked eyes with Michonne again and she nodded. "Yeah, son. Just about."

"Then it's set. We can attack them tonight." Carl's eagerness bled through his voice.

Michonne brought the bowls of oatmeal to the table and sat them in front of Carl and Judith. "Slow down," she said. "We don't want to be too hasty. Negan is no fool. We can't just jump with a little bit of information."

"Michonne's right," Tulip said. "As dumb as some of his men are, it still won't be easy to take all of them on. Negan has stockpiled more weapons then I thought was possible. Stole most of them."

Father Gabriel raised his hand as if he was still in grammar school. "If I may interject. Though our people here have gotten quite better at yielding weapons, many of them aren't up to the level of you and Michonne and the others in your group, Rick. And from what Jesus says about the people of the Hilltop they're not the best at fighting. Even if we pool all our groups together we still may not be a match for the Saviors."

Tulip quirked an eyebrow. "You guys have Jesus on your side?"

Gabriel smiled over at her. "Just a nickname of a guy. But yes I also still believe we have the real Jesus on our side too."

Tulip winked at him. "I like you, Gabe."

The Father looked down quickly as his smooth, brown skin almost took on a rosy tone.

Michonne sat down at the table next to Rick. "Gabe has a point. We need to amp up our training if we have even the slightest chance at beating Negan at his own game."

Rick turned, blocking everyone else from the conversation, to focus solely on her. "We can send out messages to Ezekiel and Jesus to get their people in gear. Then we gather here in a couple weeks to assess our manpower."

Michonne looked back at him. "It's about the best we can do."

He squeezed her arm. "That's all we got right now."

* * *

Rosita took a deep breath as she stepped outside onto the porch of the Monroe house. She had been inside for less than ten minutes, but it still felt excruciatingly long. She was just glad it was done. Abraham stood tall on top of the wall as he surveyed the land below. He was so focused on his guard duty he didn't notice her walk by. For the first time since he left her crying in their former bedroom, seeing his face didn't hurt. She adjusted the hat on her head and had a bit more pep in her walk. If this was the old world, it would be the moment she called up her girls so they could dance the night away and say to hell with men.

Sasha's front door opened as Rosita passed by. The woman ambled out with an array of guns strapped to her and even more in one of her hands.

"You going to take care of Negan yourself?" Rosita gestured to all the weapons.

Sasha looked down at herself and shook her head slightly. "I'm about to set up for gun training. Rick wants these people trained and he wants them trained now."

"Tell me about it. He told me I need to teach a machete class every hour."

Sasha met Rosita on the sidewalk. "I'm all for it though. Ready to get rid of Negan once and for all. He's taken too much from us."

Rosita nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hell yeah. He's the reason Denise is dead and…" She felt the moisture start the gather in her eyes. "He just needs to be gone."

"From what Michonne told me that Tulip woman has been helpful. We're going to get him." Sasha watched as Rosita looked back towards the Monroe house as Spencer jogged down the steps and ignored them both as he crossed the street. "Everything okay? Did you and Spencer break up?"

Rosita scoffed. "I don't think it counts as a break up when it was just about sex."

"Still ending something is never fun." She paused then sighed. "Look Rosita I never apologized for what went down with Abraham."

Rosita put up her hands and shook her head. "You really don't have anything to apologize for. You and Abe didn't cheat. You didn't betray me. I thought me and him were for the long haul and when we weren't it just hurt a lot. But the truth is if he never fell for you we'd probably would have broken up anyway. We're too different. I just needed some time to hate the world."

Sasha bit her lip and briefly looked up at the sky. "I have some experience in that area. After what happened to Bob then Tyreese, I hated the world too."

"Not quite the same. You had two tragic losses almost back to back. I just broke up with a guy and bitched about it."

Sasha gave her mischievous smile. "It's okay. We're used to you being a bitch."

Rosita crackled in surprise. "Wow. Low blow, Williams."

Sasha patted her on the shoulder. "Just messing with you, Espinosa. After I finish with the gun training I'm going over to Maggie's to help plan her baby shower. You coming?"

Rosita rolled her eyes. "Sounds fun." Her smile betrayed the sarcastic tone. "If she plans to have that game when you melt a candy bar in the diaper I'm going to take a hard pass at coming to the shower."

* * *

Tulip stubbed out the cigarette with the toe of her combat boot and tried to pay attention to what Olivia was explaining about the pantry. While their supply of food was impressive from all the growing and hunting they've been doing, it wasn't thirty minutes and counting worth of explaining impressive.

"I like making my own jerky," the woman was saying, "But the only meat we've had lately has been rabbit. It doesn't work so well with those little critters. I'm just waiting until we can get another wild boar."

"That's...very fascinating." Tulip patted her pockets suddenly needing another cigarette, but she was fresh out. She needed to find that Tobin fellow again.

Olivia led Tulip over to the freezer. "Now if you ever in the mood for a sweet treat, I figured out how to make -"

"I think Tulip's had enough touring for the day, Olivia. Why don't you head over to empty lot in the back? Rosita's starting her next training soon." Michonne - looking to be in full combat mode with her katana strapped on her back - walked in.

"Okie dokie, Michonne." She leaned into the woman with a faux whisper. "I have to admit I do love swinging that machete."

Both women watched Olivia scurry off. Tulip turned to Michonne. "Liv's a wild woman."

"Olivia's great, but she can be somewhat talkative. You looked like you were drowning and needed a save."

"Good looking out." The two women left the pantry and stopped on the porch. "You're not a smoker are you, Michonne?"

"No, never developed a habit for it."

"Wished I hadn't, but the end of the world brings all kinds of things out of you."

Michonne leaned against one of the pillars on the porch. "That it does. So, how are you liking Alexandria so far?"

Tulip gestured to the walls surrounding the community. "I know I should be grateful to be in a place surrounded by those walls. Especially after being on the road alone for a few days. But I can't help feeling trapped. Reminds me of when I was stuck in my hometown, my Uncle's house, with no way to escape. The open road is constantly calling me."

"So is that what you and Jesse did before the world changed? Travel the country," Michonne rolled her eyes up trying to find the write phrase, "doing odd jobs."

Tulip clicked her tongue and nodded. She liked this woman more and more. "Odd jobs is a good way of putting it. You have a way with words. What were you doing before? Writer?"

"Not quite. I was a lawyer, but it wasn't for me. At times I felt stuck in my old life too. Sometimes I wanted to quit and try my hand at painting or become a yoga instructor or just about anything else. My responsibilities always won out in the end though. Then I had my baby boy and he brought me more joy than I thought possible."

Tulip picked at a slight crack in the wood on the porch banister. "I'm guessing I wouldn't be able to get you to go on a _Thelma and Louise_ type road trip where we ride around killing zombies?"

Michonne gave a light chuckle. "As much fun as that sounds, everyone I love is here. No way I could or would want to leave them."

"I've only known you a day, but I envy you."

Michonne raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Your family obviously doesn't look like it did pre-apocalypse, but I see how Rick, those kids, and this community is just as important to you and just as beautiful. I didn't have that pre or post new world order. Only Jesse. And he always came with a bunch of troubles."

"Maybe if you stop longing for the road, you could find happiness inside these walls. Trust me, there's nothing out there worth clamoring for. I was in a very bad place after Andre died. I wandered the world alone for I don't know how long. There's no way I could ever go back there. Having family and community is everything. Even when we're at our lowest the fact that we have each other keeps us fighting to get back to the top."

Tulip shook her head at herself. She didn't know what it was about the woman before her that had on the verge of tears every time they talked. "Guess I need to work on assimilating myself into this community then. What do you people do around here when not preparing for war?"

Michonne gestured for Tulip to start walking with her. "We zero in on everyone's best skills to assign job and tasks. There's always a lot to do around here."

"I was never one to be a freeloader so assign me something to do."

"What can you do besides build amazing weapons?"

Tulip grinned at her. "That's kinda my specialty."

"You're going to have to teach me to make a bazooka one day."

"Definitely. Until then maybe I can try to find that wild boar Liv wants."

"While Olivia does love her jerky, it would be best if you stay inside the walls for now. I think you'll do well with helping Sasha with the gun training. She's our best shooter, but gets overwhelmed with training everyone sometimes."

"I think I can make that work." The two stopped walking once they reached the church. "So what kind of sweet treats does Olivia have in there?"

"Just tiny pieces of homemade chocolate. I think she uses beets to make the candy." Michonne let out a shudder. "Not the best tasting treat."

"And here I was hoping for some M&Ms."

Michonne gave her an appraising look. "A woman after my own heart. The stale ones are best."

"Right? The staleness adds an extra layer of flavor."

"Mother Dick!" Abraham's harsh words cut into air causing Michonne's hands to immediately go to her katana. "Someone go get Rick," he yelled down. "We got ourselves some Saviors at our doorstep."

"Shit," Tulip said as she retreated back inside the church. "I need to hide."


End file.
